


Sun’s Going Down, Sun’s Getting Real Low, Sun’s Going Down…

by marvelfan8



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Banner-centric, F/M, Gen, POV Bruce Banner, Thor: Ragnarok spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfan8/pseuds/marvelfan8
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Bruce wakes up on Sakaar after being the Hulk for 2 years and tries to piece together what all is going on. Takes place during Thor: Ragnarok, so there are some slight spoilers. Conversation text between Thor and Bruce is taken from the movie.





	Sun’s Going Down, Sun’s Getting Real Low, Sun’s Going Down…

He felt something. He didn’t know what, but he did. Wait, he knew. He was awake. Or at least beginning to be. Wait, where had he been? What was going on?

In a far-off place, he heard a very faint voice. “Nice work, big guy,” it said. That was familiar, he knew that voice.

Nat. He heard Nat. Where was she? He couldn’t see her, only hear her through an empty space. Where was he? Where was Nat?

Another voice. Something distant, but closer than Nat. This voice was familiar as well, all too familiar. The anger in the voice worried Bruce. What was the other guy so angry about? Was Nat hurt? Was the team hurt? Did he hurt someone? He couldn’t make out what he was saying. Hmm, that was odd…

The voice was becoming clearer, closer, angrier. “No Banner! No Banner!” he repeated over and over. Wait, the Hulk was talking? That’s different. The voice was drowned out and Bruce felt himself being pulled forward out of the darkness, nearer to the surface.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he came back to himself, he was lying on the cold ground. Not unusual, he thought to himself. He couldn’t move much, his head and his body were rebelling against him and he couldn’t focus on anything. He decided to lay still as he normally does to regain control of himself.

Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder. A large hand, larger than Nat’s. (Wait, where was Nat?) He threw himself onto his back and tried to focus with wild eyes at the person standing over him.

“Oh, Thor,” he said shakily, now realizing he was in the Quinjet. Thor looked back at him, shushing him and saying something about the sun, holding his hands up in a calming manner. “What happened to your hair?” he asked him, trying to piece this all together. “Some creepy old man cut it off,” Thor replied easily. That was weird, but Bruce went with it. “It looks good. Where are we? How’s Nat?” he asked Thor, asking the last question most anxiously. “Uh, Nat’s good,” Thor said questioningly, wondering why Bruce had asked.  
“And what about Sokovia?” Bruce asked quickly. When he was met with a confused look from Thor with the response “Sokovia?” Bruce hurriedly asked again. “The city, Sokovia! Did we save it?” Thor looked back at Bruce with his eyebrows furrowed. “Listen Bruce,” Thor said. “Sokovia, Ultron, that was 2 years ago.”

Bruce couldn’t believe what he heard. “What are you saying? I’ve been the Hulk for 2 years?!” “I’m afraid so,” Thor replied. “What the hell happened?” Bruce now asked, still trying to take in everything as he walked towards the front of the Quinjet, holding up the large garments he was wearing. “Banner, there’s something you should know.”

Bruce walked to the front of the ship and placed his hand on the scanner. “Voice activation required,” it said. “Banner,” he replied quickly. “Welcome, strongest avenger,” it responded and Bruce faintly heard Thor say “Uh, what?” as he was standing behind him to his left, but he was too focused on figuring out what happened to him and the Hulk. “Ship’s log,” Bruce said hurriedly. He needed to know what happened. The computer pulled up the last moments he had been on the Quinjet and he saw the Hulk being sucked out of the ship. As he watched he cringed at the sight of the Hulk trying desperately to stay inside and his face lined up with his alter ego’s as he tried to make sense of what exactly happened.

“Thor, where are we?” Bruce asked, more intently than before. “Uh yeah, about that…” Thor was suddenly cut off when a large hologram appeared in front of the Quinjet. The hologram was of a man with odd hair and an interesting outfit. “Who’s that?” he asked Thor. Thor replied “Well he kind of runs the place. You actually lived at his house for a while.” “I did?” Bruce said incredulously. “Yeah, quite a lot’s happened” Thor continued. “You and I had a fight recently.” Bruce couldn’t help but ask: “Did I win?” Thor quickly replied “No, I won easily.” “Doesn’t sound right,” Bruce retorted, but he let it go. “Well it’s true,” Thor said.

The man’s hologram had said something about how the “seductive Lord of Thunder” had fled and stolen his prized champion (he felt sick to his stomach, knowing he must be talking about the Hulk). Thor quickly turned around and moved towards the back of the ship. “We need to move” he said.

This was all so much for Bruce to take in. He missed TWO years of his life and apparently spent them as the Hulk on this weird planet he knew nothing about, and apparently now he and Thor were fugitives from the guy who ran the place. He just couldn’t process everything, and it was making him more and more nervous and panicked.

Thor was rummaging through some clothes that were lying on the ground when Bruce spoke up. “Uh, this is bad. This is, this is really, really bad. Thor, I think I’m freaking out,” he said honestly and nervously. Thor jumped to his feet and tried comforting him, telling him to not freak out and to put the clothes on that he handed him. Still trying to catch his breath, Bruce said “these are Tony’s clothes! Is he here?” with a slight hint of hope in his voice. “No, he’s not, just stay calm,” Thor responded. He fell back into that chant, “the sun’s going down, the sun’s getting real low, the sun’s going down…” as he ushered Bruce out of the Quinjet.

Bruce didn’t know for the moment where he was, and although Thor’s chanting reminded him of Nat (heartachingly so), he knew Thor was just trying to help. After everything he had been through in his life he knew that worrying wouldn’t help the situation and he figured he would get his answers at some point, so he decided to let Thor lead him where they needed to go to be safe for now.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic so I am sorry if it was a little rough, but I really enjoyed writing it and I hope others enjoy reading it! I did not use a beta reader so let me know if there are any obvious mistakes!


End file.
